A Commodore's Wife
by NightVixen31
Summary: Let's pretend Elizabeth was held to her promise of marrying James Norrington. Let's pretend Will and Jack left her behind. Let's pretend James Norrington was used to getting what he wants...
1. Promises

She panicked. What else was she supposed to do? They were going to leave him behind to die! She had to give him something, anything so that they would save him. She just didn't think her decision through. Not until it was too late. Not until Will was safe and it was time to fulfill her promise. Not until it was actually time to become Commodore Norrington's wife.

Jack and Will were gone, probably half way to the other side of the world by now. The 'good' pirates were gone with them, and the 'bad' pirates were either already executed or still in jail. No one could help her now. Even her father, who is supposed to have her best interests in mind, was of no help to her. He supported this marriage. He WANTED this marriage. He said the Commodore was a 'fine man', and would bring great honor to our family. Honor… nothing more honorable than marrying your daughter off for political gain. There was no one to save her. No one to get her out of this. This was happening.

She lay in her bed, willing time itself to slow down, dreading the morning light starting to fill her room. Today was the day. Her last day of freedom, her last morning waking up alone… her last day without him. The very moment sunlight peeked between her curtains, her bedroom doors flung open and her two maid servants began quickly bustling about. She squeezed her eyes shut, pretending she was asleep (even though sleep never came all night), praying they would leave her alone. All at once, her covers were torn from her and as the brisk morning air assaulted her newly exposed body, she hugged her limbs tightly to herself. "Come now Miss Swan! Today is the day! No time to lie about!" her servant, Abigail said holding her covers. Elizabeth turned over with a groan, all the while keeping her eyes shut. '_Just go away'_ she thought. With a huff, Abigail folded her covers and began preparing a bath. The other servant, Martha, came over and sat gently on the side of the bed. "My lady, today is going to happen." She spoke gently, placing a hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth turned towards her maid, exposing the tears running down her cheeks. "Martha, please. I don't want this. I don't love him." She sobbed quietly. Martha squeezed her arm lovingly. "Child… love will come. This is for the best, you'll see." Elizabeth knew she was trying to be comforting, but her gentle words only made her fall deeper into despair. She was truly alone.

The bath was quite lovely, full of warm water and delightful scents, and on any other day, it would have been most comforting. Today it was too short, and far too intricate. The moment she stepped out of the tub, she was rubbed with the finest oils that made her milky skin smooth and most alluring. After she was dried off, she was wrapped in a robe and seated so that her servants could arrange her long wavy hair into a beautiful knot on the top of her head. They included braids and flowers to accent her already shining locks. They kept holding up a mirror for her to admire herself, but she kept pushing it away. She didn't want to see what she was becoming. After her hair was arranged, her corset was placed on her and sewn up painfully. "Sorry Miss. Beauty is pain." Abigail said with an apologetic smile. Elizabeth said nothing. There was nothing for her to say. Not now, not later.

She was lost in her thoughts; so much so that she hardly heard Martha tell her that she was almost done. She looked down and saw that the rest of the dress was already on. It was beautiful; ivory, off the shoulder with lace trim and lace sleeves. But to her it wasn't beautiful. It was painful. She felt Abigail sweep a slight rogue over her cheeks, and then dab some lipstick on her lips. She heard Martha stifle a sob. "Oh my lady… you are the most beautiful bride." She said. Martha ushered her towards the full length mirror. She kept her eyes closed. She didn't _want_ to see. "Miss Swan, please. Open your eyes." Martha pleaded. With a sigh, Elizabeth opened her eyes. As she took herself in, she saw only a familiar stranger staring back at her. Any other day she would have been thoroughly impressed with her maids work. Not today. Today, she was appalled. She didn't want to be pretty; she didn't want to be appealing. She wanted to repel. She wanted to be turned away, unacceptable. She was used to not getting her way.


	2. The Wedding

Her father burst into the room, and stopped dead in his tracks at the first glimpse of his daughter. "Elizabeth," he breathed "just look at you. You look just like your mother." A sadness washed over her at his words. She looked in the mirror again and saw the truth in her father's words. '_Oh mother. I wish you were here. You would understand…' _Her thoughts were broken up by her father's hands placed on her shoulders. "My darling girl, you truly are a vision. You make me very proud." Governor Swan said beaming. She met his eyes and attempted a smile, but she could not speak. She knew words of pleading were useless. "Elizabeth," he lowered his voice, "this is the right thing. You will see. I am only doing what is best for you. You must understand that?" Her smile faded. _Best for me…_

The ride to the cathedral was all too quick. The moment the carriage stopped her heart began to beat wildly. She glanced around for last second escape routes, but found none that weren't guarded by soldiers, or led to the ocean. _The ocean… William…_ "Elizabeth? Her father said. "Are you ready?" _NO! _Her mind screamed in frustration as she placed her hand in his and was led out of the carriage.

She could already hear the bridal music playing as she walked into the cathedral. Her grip on her father's arm tightened. He glanced at her as they approached aisle. He placed his hand over hers. "Everything will be alright, child." He whispered. Her face had gone pale. Her fingers like ice. She looked into her father's eyes. "Father, please." She begged. "This isn't right. I… I don't…" she stuttered. Governor Swan turned and held his daughter. "I love you Elizabeth. Everything will be alright." He wiped a tear away from her cheek. "It will all be over very soon."

She felt like she was being pulled down the aisle. Although she kept up with her father very well, it was not of her own accord. Her feet seemed to have a mind of their own. With each step her breath quickened. She kept her eyes down, not willing to meet anyone's gaze, though she could feel them all on her. Most of all, her husband to be. The bridal score seemed to be a cheery one, and its echoes bounced all around her, but she couldn't hear it. She heard nothing. Nothing but her own heartbeat. Before she knew it, they were at the altar. She felt her father embrace her. She heard the Commodore bow to her father. She felt her father place her hand into _his_ hand. The moment her skin touched his, her eyes flew to his. His stare bore into hers. After a moment, he gave a quick bow to her, and through no thoughts of her own, she curtsied in return. He placed her hand on his arm and turned to the priest. "Shall we begin?"

The ceremony was a blur. She knows she said what she was supposed to, because her father had to call out to her to remind her. "I do." She said in a whisper. At her words, she felt the Commodore instantly relax, like he expected her to refuse. She jumped when he came in for a kiss at the end. He smiled. "May I kiss the bride?" he asked with a chuckle. She gave one nod. He came in slowly and brushed his lips against hers. It was passionless. Cold.

The reception was beautiful. The wines were old and crisp. The dinner was intricate and delicious. The atmosphere was breath-taking and expensive. It was entirely appropriate and expected for a political wedding. And that's when she heard it. "Elizabeth?" A voice. His voice. She knew it was him. But how? Where? She scanned the room and saw nothing but patrons enjoying themselves at her expense. She relaxed. _Easy girl…_ she thought. _He's not here. He will never be here._ She drank another glass of wine. James glanced at her. "Are you well?" he asked. She put her glass down. She cleared her throat. "Fine." She said. He chuckled. "You are doing well, Elizabeth." She nodded and picked at her food.

After a while she slipped away to the balcony. She breathed the salty sea air. She felt as though she was suffocating. The night was coming to a close, and she knew she would soon need to retire to _his_ home. She looked into the night over the sea. _William…_ _why did you leave me here?_ She felt a hot tear roll down her cheek. Why did he leave her? She savedhis life. He said he loved her. He rescued her. Was it all a lie? A lie to earn his freedom? _No. _She thought. _It was real. It had to be._ "Mrs. Norrington?" The sound of her new name brought a chill to her spine. "Madam?" the soldier called again. "The Commodore is ready to leave." She gripped the side of the balcony until her knuckles went white. She gritted her teeth. _Is this my life now? He calls and I am to come running like some dog? _She exhaled and turned to face the soldier. She set her shoulders. "Please inform the Commodore that I am not yet ready to depart." She said calmly. The soldier's eyes went wide. He shuffled nervously, cleared his throat, and left. She sighed and turned back to face the open ocean.

She heard the sound of boots approaching. He stopped just behind her. "Elizabeth." He said curtly. "We are leaving." Her back stiffened, but she would not face him. "As I informed your officer, I am not ready to leave." He smiled, and walked to stand beside her, facing the ocean. "Do you know why I asked for your hand?" he asked. She stood silently. "It is because of your strength. As a child, you were a curious sort. Always wanting to know more about the world. As you grew into the fine woman you are today, that curiosity remained, and a sort of strength and nerve developed as well. I have always admired your spirit." He turned to face her and took a step closer. "But there is a time and a place for spirit, Elizabeth. And when I tell you to do something…" he brushed his lips against her ear, "… you will do it."


	3. The Wedding Night

The grip of his fingers around her arm was firm, but painless. He led her away from the balcony and into the reception hall. She could not help but notice that most of the guests were still present. She scanned the room looking, no searching for someone. Anyone who could distract the Commodore just a bit longer. A few guests attempted to spark a bit on conversation with the new couple, but he seemed determine to take their leave. "We will say goodnight to your father, and then we are off." He said to her. She said nothing. She simply allowed herself to be pulled along. When they came before her father, the Commodore bowed formally. "We are off, Governor. Please escort your daughter to the carriage after you have said your goodnights. I will await her there." He squeezed her arm gently and left them. Elizabeth made no attempt to move towards her father. "Elizabeth… will you be alright?" he asked tenderly. The question caught her off guard. She looked into her father's eyes searching for his meaning. "I don't mean to suggest that anything will be amiss, I just…" he pulled his daughter into his arms. "Oh Elizabeth, my child." She put her arms around him. She laid her head on his shoulder. She pulled out of his embrace. "When will I see you?" she asked. He cleared his throat. "Soon. I believe Commodore Norrington will bring you to see me within the next few days." She laughed softly. "What will you do with yourself now that I am gone?" she joked. He smiled at her. "It's time, my girl."

Her father led her to the carriage where the Commodore stood, waiting. Her grip on her father's arm tightened. Governor Swam placed his hand over hers. As they stood before her husband the Commodore bowed. Governor Swan inhaled deeply. "You take care of her." He said sternly. The Commodore straightened and smirked, "With everything I have, sir." "Well then, Elizabeth, I will see you soon. Be good to him." Her father pleaded, embracing her once more. She hugged her father back and without meeting her husband's gaze, was led into the carriage. She felt the door to the carriage close and knew _he _was sitting beside her. She would not look at him. The carriage began to pull away from the hall. They rode in silence. She could feel him glance at her now and again, but she would not meet his stare. She held her body very tense the entire way.

The ride to her new life was too short for her liking. When the carriage stopped abruptly she felt her breath catch. She heard him sigh. "Come now, Elizabeth." The Commodore said stepping out of the carriage, awaiting her at the bottom of the step. _I can't stay in here forever…_ she thought. She stepped out of the carriage, reluctantly placing her hand in his. "We're home." He said. She looked up at the building before her. It was unbelievable. It was tall as her former home, but the architecture was gothic and ancient looking. "It's 17th century. It used to be the stronghold of his majesty's royal navy. My grandfather acquired it, and it has been in my family ever since. It may feel a bit formal, but soon you will find it can be warm, inviting, and even comfortable." He said as he led her into the common room. An older woman greeted them. "Good evening sir, madam." She said with twinkling eyes. "Mrs. Mills. This is Elizabeth, my wife." Commodore Norrington advised. Elizabeth quickly curtsied. "Oh now enough of that, mum. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Mrs. Mills said smiling. "Mrs. Mills, my wife has had a long day. Please escort her to our room and prepare her for bed." He said. Elizabeth's head snapped to him. She began shaking her head. "With all due respect, I am not yet ready to retire. Perhaps of tour of your home?" He met her gaze unflinchingly, and smiled. "You will receive a tour of _our_ home on the morrow, Elizabeth. Now, it is time for bed. I will be up shortly." Mrs. Mills stepped in and took Elizabeth's hand. "Come now, mum. Time to be off." Elizabeth let herself be led up the stairs, feeling his stare following her. _Hopeless…_

The bedchamber was full of the finest touches. The fireplace and mantel were beautiful black granite, and the floor was a dark forest green marble. There was a lovely vanity and chest of drawers made of cherry wood, but it was the bed that gave her pause. The canopy and bed covers were black and green silks with a stunning black fur pelt. But she didn't notice its fineries. The mere sight of the bed made panic rise in her throat. _I'm not ready for this._ "Alright mum let's get you out of that dress. Such a lovely gown." Mrs. Mills began unlacing the back of the bridal gown while Elizabeth simply stared at the bed. _I can't do this. Have to run. Have to leave. _She felt Mrs. Mills taking all of the pins out of her hair. She looked to the balcony window and saw the ocean that lay just behind its doors. Mrs. Mills began brushing her long curls and placing them around her shoulders. "Arms up milady." She said. Elizabeth did as she was told without thought. She felt the silk gown being placed over her naked form. She could not help but shiver due to the exquisite feel of the fabric. "Is there anything I can get for you, mum?" Mrs. Mills asked. She looked towards the old woman. _Help me _she pleaded with her eyes. "Alright then. Have a good evening… Mrs. Norrington." She said, squeezing her shoulder. The sound of the chamber door shutting made Elizabeth go into anxiety mode. She rushed to the balcony, judging the distance from the balcony to the street below. Her panic masked the chill of the air lapping against her exposed skin. She tried to get her breathing under control. _Easy girl. Death is not the answer. _She looked again towards the ocean. _Will, what sort of fate have you left me to? _She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't hear the sound of approaching boots. The sound of the balcony door closing behind her finally shook her from her own mind. She swirled around, but a chubby hand closed around her mouth. Her eyes widened in fear. "'Ello puppet."


	4. Taken

It all happened so fast. She knew that voice instantly. _Pintel? What…_ but her thoughts were cut off by him pinching a nerve in her neck, and she was out. She came to in an unfamiliar bed some time later. She wasn't sure how much time had passed. She slowly shifted into a sitting position and took in her surroundings. The bed she was in was quite luxurious full of black and red silks. She was clearly on the deck of a ship the way the room kept swaying about. There was a small window near the bed. _It's still night. _She felt a chill come over her and tightened the sheets about her, and that's when she noticed how little she was still wearing. She wrapped the sheets around herself even tighter. It was then that the door to the chamber opened and in strode a man she assumed she would never… _could never_ see again. "Evenin' Mrs. Norrington." He smirked. "Captain Barbossa? But how… I mean you…" she stuttered. "Assumed I was dead lass?" he laughed. "I was, but in dyin' I was… _set free_ so to speak." She looked at him, wide-eyed and confused. He stepped boldly closer to her and placed his hand in the moon light. _No bones! He's no longer cursed! _He turned his face to hers and smiled. "That's right miss. I… _feel_ again. I am once again able to delight in all of the things I once thought lost to me." He reached and touched her cheek. "And that includes you."

She recoiled away from his touch. "I happen to be a married woman." She squeaked. She could not believe those words would ever suit her needs. He pulled his hand back. "Aye! That ye are! I forgot to congratulate you on your 'glorious' day. But the marriage weren't ever consummated, was it?" he leered. She paled at this words, but straightened her back and lifted her chin. "That doesn't make me any less married." "No, but it does make you a virgin. And that calls to me dearie." She scooted away from him. Her mind started to race. Besides overboard she had no where to go. No way of escape. _This day..._

"My husband is the Commodore of the Royal Navy. If you think for a moment that he isn't already searching for me, you are wrong." She snapped. Captain Barbossa sat on the bed beside her. "I am quite aware of your husband's _searching _abilities. It was he who put me to my end in the first place. The fool had no way of knowing it would be the answer to my curse. It is because of him I am able to be here with you." He grabbed her arm and yanked her closer to him which caused her to yelp. He brushed her hair away from her neck. He spoke low. "I will sample his prize for putting an end to all pirates." She shivered and tried to release her arm from his grip but he only drew her closer. He slid the strap of her gown from her shoulder and traced his finger along her collarbone. Her breath caught in her throat. "Barbossa please don't do this." She begged trying to pull away. He lowered his mouth to her neck and bit her, drawing a bit of blood. Elizabeth shrieked and struggled violently against him. She felt him snake his tongue out and lick up her blood. He started tracing long lines on her neck with his tongue. "So pure and sweet." He murmured against her neck. Tears streamed down her face.

Suddenly, he climbed on top of her and forced her into the sheets. He pinned her hands above her head and grabbed the front of her gown. In one swift motion he tore it from her struggling body. The realization of being completely naked hit her like a bucket of ice water. She watched his eyes go from wide to full of desire. His mouth came crashing down upon hers in a bruising flash. He let go of her hands and began touching her newly exposed flesh roughly. She felt him bite her upper lip and in shock she opened her mouth. He took that opportunity to force his tongue in. She tasted like honey. His hands became more insistent. She beat on his back with her fists, but he seemed not to notice. He shoved his hand in between her thighs and caressed her most private spot. She gasped at his touch. She started kicking wildly, but he answered her kicks by pinning her legs open with his own. He released her mouth which left her gasping for breath. He then took one of her pert nipples in his mouth. She felt him nip at her bud with his teeth. _Someone… please…_ she prayed silently. She heard him undo his belt and she closed her eyes. She knew what was to happen next. She resigned herself to her fate. _Taken by a pirate…_


	5. Safety

Right as Barbossa was about to penetrate her, the door to his chamber burst open and Pintel was tossed in roughly. Barbossa turned to see what the interupption was about. Pintel groaned in pain as two members of the Royal Navy stepped into the room, followed by the Commodore. Elizabeth opened her eyes to see her husband's face. His mouth was a stern line and his eyes were ablaze, but his voice was cool, calm. "Captain Barbossa, hasn't your mother ever told you it is not polite to take what isn't yours?" he said. Barbossa grinned. "How could I resist?" Norrington glanced at Elizabeth, quickly assessing the damage. He turned to the pirate. "Captain Barbossa, you shall remove yourself from atop my wife, and these fine men will escort you and your ship to port where you will enjoy the comforts of my dungeon until further notice." Barbossa ran his hand over Elizabeth's hip and she gasped. "And why would I do that? I'm only just getting to the good part." he remarked. The Commodore marched over to the couple and yanked the old captain off of Elizabeth and threw him to the ground. He then stepped on his neck. "I do not share what is mine, pirate." he hissed. "Gillete. Get him out of here immediately." "Yes Commodore." Gillete replied, grabbing Barbossa by the arm. The other officer was already removing Pintel to the deck. "Until next time, Mrs. Norrington." Barbossa smirked.

As the door to the chamber closed, Norrington turned to his wife. She sat up slowly, covering herself with a sheet, not looking at him. She was still trembling. "Elizabeth." he said low. She turned her fearful eyes to his. "Are you alright?" he asked. She let out a ragged breath. "Yes." _NO! _Her subconcious screamed. He walked over to her and removed his jacket and held it out to her. "You must be cold." he said, cooly. She took it and covered her form with it. "Thank you." she said looking away. He held his hand out to her, and she took it gingerly. He touched her chin lightly and turned her head. "You're bleeding." he said. She covered the bite mark with her hand. "It's nothing." He shook his head, but straightened his spine. "Let's go home." he said and led her out of the room.

Upon arriving home, Mrs. Mills flung herself at the new lady of the house. "Oh my child, my poor child! Are you alright? What do you need?" The Commodore put up his hand to silence the old woman. "Mrs. Mills please take Mrs. Norrington to the bath and tend to her wounds. Alert the steward when you are finished and I will be up. Do not leave her for a moment. If you need something, ask another servant to get it." he commanded. "Of course, sir. Come along mum." _Back up the stairs. How will I feel safe here if the Commodore of the Royal Navy cannot keep me safe..._

The bath was full of gasps and head shakes from Mrs. Mills. She kept trying to say reassuring words to the girl, but Elizabeth said nothing. She couldn't think straight. She was in a daze. She knew her body hurt, but couldn't really feel the pain. _Will he insist on asserting his husbandly rights tonight? _Before she knew it, she was redressed, and Mrs. Mills was sending the steward to fetch the Commodore. Mrs. Mills stroked Elizabeth's hair. "All will be well, mum. The Commodore is not a forgiving man. Those pirates will never see the light of day." Elizabeth nodded, but wasn't really listening. The door to the chamber opened and Norrington stepped into the room. "Thank you Mrs. Mills. That is all." "Yes sir. Goodnight mum." she turned and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Elizabeth stayed sitting on the bed, staring into the distance. The Commodore sighed, and began removing his officer clothes. Her breath began to rapidly increase. Norrington could sense her anxiety, and turned to her. "Rest easy, Elizabeth. While it pains me, we will not consummate the marriage tonight. You have been through more than enough for one day." She slowly turned to look at him. _Even Will couldn't keep me safe from Barbossa..._ James approached her and sat on the bed beside her. He lightly touched the bite mark on her neck. "Are there more?" he asked. She did not understand his meaning. "Are there more marks like this?" She shook her head. He took her arm and lifted it gently to assess any damage done to her skin. He saw light bruising beginning to form. He looked away from her. "I must ask, Elizabeth." he said sternly. "What?" she replied. "Did he rape you?" She shook her head. "No, you got there before he could." she said. He blew out a long breath of air. "I am sorry it got as far as it did." He turned to look her in the eye. He gently cupped her face with his hand. "I have claimed you, Elizabeth. No one else shall ever touch you again. I do not share what is mine." She knew his words were supposed to comfort her, but she could not help but feel she was right back where she started. Will was still gone. And she was married to a man she didn't love. As if he could read her mind, he said, "I can give you everything, Elizabeth. Wealth, honor, safety. I know tonight is not a stellar example of that, but I will right that wrong. The punishment for taking my property shall be most severe. No other pirate will ever dare to defy me." She narrowed her eyes at him and jerked her head away from his hand. "I am _not_ your property, James." He smiled and chuckled. "I'm glad to see that your spirit has not been broken."


	6. Welfare

The rest of the night went easier than the prior day. She was too tired to fight the sleep that easily over took her. When she awoke the next morning, the Commodore was already gone. She sat up and stretched her limbs and felt the soreness from the night before. She slowly got up and walked over to the washing basen and splashed water on her face, and rinsed out her mouth. As there was no one bustling around the chamber she decided to have a real look around the room. She walked over to the fireplace and placed a foot on the still warm marble. There was a huge wardrobe made of cherrywood near the fireplace. She bit her thumb in uncertainty. _What's the harm... _She opened the wardrobe doors and was presented with the most brilliant and expensive looking gowns she has ever seen. She lightly fingered through the fine dresses. _More of his property._

She donned a thin robe and braided her long curly hair over her shoulder and made her way out of the chamber. The halls leading to the stairs were adorned with beautiful paintings. She heard voices coming from the rooms below and tip-toed down the stairs. "Mrs. Norrington! You're up!" Mrs. Mills exclaimed, rushing to the stairs to meet her. Elizabeth blew out a long breath. "Good morning Mrs. Mills." "The Commodore is in the dining hall, awaiting your pleasure, madam. Are you up for some breakfast?" she asked. As breakfast was mentioned, the smells of freshly cooked meat and porridge wafted to her nose and she realized just how little she ate the prior day. She nodded.

She was led into the dining hall that was, of course, exquisit. The dining table was a beautiful polished wood with chairs to match. The chair cushions were a lovely red velvet. Above the table was a black iron chandelier, and all around the room were large floor length windows that opened to the sea. The Commodore was seated at the head of the table, reading. He was already clad in his typical royal garb, but his wig was not upon his head. Instead, his long brown hair was neatly tied back in a low ponytail. _He looks almost... human._ "M'lord." Mrs. Mills said. "Mm?" he answered not looking away from his papers. Mrs. Mills looked apologetically at Elizabeth. "Sir, your wife is up and about." she said sternly. Norrington's head snapped up and his eyes met her. He grinned, slowly taking in her thinly clad form and bare feet. He rose and walked to her. "Good morning, Elizabeth. I trust you slept well?" he asked politely. She fought to bite her tongue. "As well as can be expected." she answered cooly. He smiled and took her hand and led her to a seat beside him. "Mrs. Mills? We are ready for breakfast." he said. She nodded and left the room.

The food was delicious. She couldn't believe that even the simple porridge was the best she's ever tasted. It took all of her willpower to not inhale her food. The Commodore glanced at her from time to time, admiring how gingerly she conducted herself when he knew she must be starving. When the meal was finished, she sat quietly. He laid his papers down and looked at her. "How are you feeling today Elizabeth?" he asked. She met his eyes briefly and then looked away. "I'm well, thank you." she replied. "You do not feel any aches or pains?" he pushed further. "I'm fine." she whispered harshly. He sighed and took her hand in his. "Elizabeth, I am your husband, whether that pleases you or not. I will see to your welfare, so I expect a bit of patience." She snatched her hand away and hugged her robe closer to her body and feigned innocence. "My welfare? Why husband, I had no idea you were so concerned about my welfare. You can understand my confusion after what happened last night." He took in a sharp breath but spoke calmly. "I apologize if you find my protection... lacking. But your skeptism is a bit confusing, my dear. Was Mr. Turner much more able? I seem to recall him being quite unable to keep you from a similar fate." A deep blush rose to her cheeks. _William... _"What happened last night was unfortunate, and unacceptable, but it is over. Barbossa is no longer a threat to you. Do not bring up the subject again. And just so you are aware, I could have asserted my rights upon you. Seeing another man... _pawing _at you was enough to make me want to take you and make you fully mine. But I showed restraint... for you. Make no mistake; my restraint will not last." he cooly. She said nothing; only stared straight ahead. He chuckled and shook his head. "You test me sorely Elizabeth. I am looking forward to bringing you to heel." he said, lightly caressing her arm. She gasped at his boldness and yanked her arm away. She looked at him and sneered, "You've got quite the fight ahead of you... husband."


	7. Truths

She could not believe his audacity. Speaking of such matters over breakfast! She stood up, roughly pushed in her chair and marched towards the doorway of the dining hall. "Elizabeth." he said quietly. She whirled around to look at him. He remained seated in his chair. "You are the mistress of this hall, true enough. However, I am Lord here, and as your husband and Lord, you will not leave the room until I have excused you." Her mouth opened slightly at his words. She thought her anger would boil over. While this sort of authority was not new to her, she never thought she would have to put up with it with him. She closed her mouth and crossed her arms over her chest. "May I be excused, my lord?" she said through gritted teeth. He smiled at her words and picked up his papers. "No." he said. She gasped. "No?" she questioned. "Mm." She put her hands over her face and sighed deeply. She lowered her hands. "Fine." she said. She began to pace the dining hall and started to hum. If I can't leave, he can't work. When she reached the windows, she looked towards the sea. Commodore glanced towards her. She pressed her hand to the glass. Freedom...

"Feeling trapped?" he asked, appearing behind her. She straightened and moved away from him. "I've always found the sea to be a great adventure. The waters provide a route for those who wish to roam the world... or run away from it." She looked toward the sea longingly. William... He moved beside her. "What is it, Elizabeth?" he whispered. She didn't look at him; still staring out to the sea. "He left me here." she said softly, a tear running down her cheek. She quickly wiped her tear away and sniffled. "The call of the sea is a very tempting one. The ocean is basically uncharted. Unspoiled by man. It is primitive; exhilarating; unpredictable." he said. "Pirates live their lives as a direct reflection of the ocean. Doing what they want, with no regard of the feelings of others. It is the ultimate freedom. But that freedom comes with a price." She turned her face to his. He reached out and gently wiped her tears away. She did not recoil from his touch. "The price of such selfishness is paid by those who are left behind."

She brushed his hand away and took a step away from him. "Will is not like that." she stated. "He left you to be married off to me. He knew the price of his life, and he willingly let you pay it." he sneered. "Then doesn't that make you the selfish one?" she huffed, taking a step further away from him. "Having to be given a prize for allowing one man to live?" He took a bold step towards her. "You offered yourself to me! You asked me to save him, as a wedding gift. Marrying you was within my right." She was backed up against a wall. "I agreed to marry you because otherwise you would have left Will to die. I did what I had to do to save him!" He took another step and was inches away from her face. "And how did that work out for you?" She would not be intimidated by him. She squared her shoulders. "Will is alive. That is what I set out to make sure of." she said. He smiled and leaned into her. "And that leaves you married to me." Suddenly he kissed her. She had no time to avoid him. His lips did not seek entrance, but they were insistent. Demanding. Claiming. Her head began to swim. He broke the kiss and smiled. "Mission accomplished."


End file.
